A need exists for an automated, remote controlled laser measuring system for use with tubulars in real time as the tubulars are pulled from a wellbore or inserted into a wellbore.
A further need exists for an accurate controllable laser measuring system with a housing supported off the ground and surrounding the tubulars being removed from or inserted into a wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.